Kingdom Hearts Protectors of the Light: Ansem Saga
by Ruby1996
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Project series-Chronological 1: After a twist and turn of events three friends are sent to a new world and are forced to become warriors of light. Follow Justin and the gang as they venture through the Ansem Saga, finding out their true origins and are sent on a adventure to rescue the 7 princess of light. Possibly rated M later..maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

**Kingdom Hearts: ****Protectors of the Light**

**A/N: I know what your thinking, "Ruby your re-writing another story!" Yes I am, I'm sorry for those who enjoyed my old version of _KH: The 7 Keys to the Light_ but I just started to despise the story's plot after a while. So this a new one that won't tie together with the Kingdom Hearts Series original plot. It's my own creation so I hope you each enjoy it. I like this new re-written chapter a lot better, you have any comments, advice or complaints about this new story please review. It would mean a lot to know what the readers think. So now that introductions are over, I hope you enjoy the presented chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chosen**

**Ansem of Darkness Saga**

* * *

_The powerful bond between friends is one of most cherished feelings a human can have…_

_It can bring both a strong heart and a darken soul…_

_It can either enlighten a heart or enslave it in darkness…_

_But if the bond is powerful enough it can achieve new heights of success…_

_But the bond between these unsuspecting friends will create new wonders to all the worlds far and wide…_

* * *

**Justin P.O.V**

* * *

"_BOOM!"_

_The blast was disastrous...the screams of the innocent could be heard all through the city while the crumbling of buildings echoed throughout the ears of thousands. With the little energy I had left I saw nothing but the debris from the nearby buildings and the many citizens running with fright after witnessing and taking the effects of the shocking discharge that was casted upon the city moments ago._

_I struggled to get back on my feet, the feeling burned my appendages as if hot coal were being placed against them and the electrifying pain surged through the very marrow of my bones causing me to stumble from side to side. While regaining my composure I looked around the petrified city to find each of my comrades on the city rubble some unconscious while others imitating my actions and get back on their feet. _

_I cared for their safety and wished I could help each of them but looking forward I noticed the large grey cloud facing us just meters away began to slowly disperse and fade. And appearing through the blanket of smoke was the monstrous entity that struck the recent assault creating a miniature apocalypse with a simple swag of his blade. He was staring at the few us still standing with it's a blood thirty grin. _

_The odds were heavily stacked against us, we could never have saw this coming no matter how much time we had to prepare for this destined battle. I was thinking through the various possibilities and scenarios that could happen to us and each of them weren't a pretty sight. How could this happen to us? How did everything we went through end up like this? Recollecting my thoughts I couldn't help but think back on how this all started when the life my companions and I were simple and normal then drastically turned into a life risking and hell bringing non-negotiable adventure._

_All because of that night...everything changed forever._

* * *

It was a normal day as usual for me, staying over my friend's house trying to escape the everyday drama at the luxury inn of my pathetic household. It was winter break so my mom was okay with me staying over his house for a couple weeks and I was relieved to finally release some stress after dealing with senior finals and my mom's recent problems with her many boyfriends. Things were pretty good that is...until that night happened...then everything changed for both the better and the worse.

The hours of darkness was still young at the home of Wesley Jones. That was my best friend's name, he was a cool dude and was the first person to befriend me when going to my new school. We became fast friends and are really close even though we've known each other for only a few months. But it wasn't too late at night around 11o'clock PM and Wes and I were on our PS3s talking on the mic with his girlfriend, Yailyn.

Yailyn and Wes met through a PS3 game called DC Universe Online, and though a lot of people say that long distance relationships aren't relatively healthy and are unorthodox these two make it seem pretty normal. Too bad she couldn't live any closer for us to visit her regularly, she lived all the way out in Florida while Wes and I stayed in Missouri. Yeah...pretty far away. But they make the most of what they have and we we're planning on seeing each other after I graduate high school in the spring.

But during that night we were all having a fun time just discussing random and weird things as usual nothing different or new.

"Yo Wes whatcha doing bro?" I asked Wes with my usual gitty grin.

"Nothing just chillin dog, talking to Yailyn." he responded relaxing on the couch with his eyes closed and arms relaxed under the blankets.

Wes is a chocolate colored fair-skinned teen who noticeably had a bit of facial hair along with a bit of scruff on his chin. He possessed dark brown eyes and thick onyx black hair. At the moment he was wearing a black t-shirt that read "Asking Alexandria" in red with black pants and a blue multiple colored bracelet on his left arm. Wes was a year older than me and like myself was shorter compared to most males our age but still possessed the average weight.

Myself on the other hand was about an inch taller than Wesley and skin was a shade bit darker. Unlike Wes, I didn't occupy any facial hair whatsoever but owned dark brown eyes and thick slightly trimmed black hair. I was considerably slim practically underweight and looked much younger than my actual age even though I was virtually a young adult. I was sporting my orange shirt that had a DBZ "kanji" on the front right and back with matching bright orange basket ball shorts and the same identical bracelet that Wes was wearing except it was on my right arm.

I groaned and grunted annoyingly, "Yailyn! Yailyn! Yailyn! That's all you talk about."

Wes opened his eyes annoyed and glared at me, he never did like me bad mouthing his girl or even me complaining about her unless they were arguing with each other. "So you got a problem with that?!" he retorted pestered.

"Nah I'm just saying bro." I remarked.

"Shut the fuck up, Justin." Yailyn said through the mic.

"Um no thanks." I said with a pesky tone.

Yailyn and I were good friends too, after Wes introduced us we became friends fairly quickly. But we still have our arguments here and there but all in all we're still friends in the end. She was exceptionally amusing to be around and had a smart mouth too but not to a large extent that would make her seem revolting but in a comical way. At first I felt it to be kinda weird having a friendly relationship with my friend's girlfriend but soon shook off the idea and see that no harm is done with us being friends.

"Man don't get mad because my girlfriend doesn't have a bedtime." Wesley chuckled.

Through the mic I could hear Yailyn chuckling as well while I blushed a hard shade of red while clenching my teeth heavily.

"Shut the fuck up!" I embarrassingly screamed, "I'm not mad cause of that."

"Then why are you screaming? All I said was a simple statement." Wes mused.

That's one trait that pissed me off a bit more than the rest from Wes, he was a smart mouth too when it comes to arguments and seems to always win since I have a short temper sometimes. I didn't feel like egging on the conversation from there so I stayed quiet and took a breath to calm myself down. Meanwhile Wes and Yailyn continued to laugh at my embarrassment while carrying on to a new topic.

"Hey babe did you hear about that new add on they have on the PS3?" Wes asked.

Yailyn raised a brow and dryly stated, "Um no."

"It's some kind of contest their having and said that the winner gets the add on that is only obtainable on the PS4." Wes explained.

I quickly spoke, "Oh yeah I remember you talking about that earlier, what's the contest called again?"

"Chosen I think." Wes answered.

All of a sudden a message notification appeared on the top right corner of Wesley's TV screen that read "WINNER" in bold black lettering. Both Wes and I looked at each other then smiled with unbelievable large grins. I could feel my heart pounding all of a sudden and from the look on Wes's face he wasn't far behind.

Out of an instinctive reaction I couldn't help but scream "oh shit" while Wes quickly opened the message sent to him.

"What happened?" Yailyn asked puzzled.

"Wesley won!" I screamed.

"The contest?! Already?!" she asked.

"Yeah that was quick." I stated back.

I looked over to find Wes skimming through the letter staying quiet for several minutes until he understood the basic rules and requirements.

"Okay," he finally spoke, "It says it's a contest for gamers in the PS3 community for a new experiement their testing."

"Experiment? I ain't no lab rat!" I remarked.

"Justin shut up!" Yailyn barked, "Keep going baby."

And like he was told Wesley continued, "I can invite two others in this experiment that has a PS3 account and has access to the internet."

"Oh fuck yeah!" I screamed excitingly, "You better invite me too!"

Wesley chuckled and started up the process, he began filling out the online application to join this contest and quickly added us in it as well. The procedure for this was justly easy and simple and within a half hour we were able to all get it running and ready to go. Both mine and Wes's TVs turned black (as well as Yailyn's from what she told us on the mic), then suddenly words began to show up on the screen typed in white and in a very digital format.

"_So much to do...so little time...take your time. Don't be afraid. Choose wisely."_ the words said.

Each of us were puzzled by the words the television spoke of but shrugged it off thinking it was just the procedure the game led to lead on. So without any questions we let it continue. On the black screen fading into the screen was a small stone pedestal that contained a floating black and red shield with a recognizable symbol on it.

"_Power sleeps within you..." the words continued._

Suddenly another pedestal appeared this time a rod appeared with a blue symbol attached to it making the rod take the appearance of a wand.

"_If you give it form..."_

Finally the final pedestal appeared and this time it held a basic sword.

"_It will give you strength. Choose well."_

And now we were given the choice to choose one of the three items.

"Hmmm."I said "I want the sword."

"Oh no you don't!" Wes said quickly.

Before he could reach the sword with his hand icon I quickly went to it and click it and slowly the sword faded away but the words returned.

"_You have just chosen the power of the warrior...invincible courage...but a sword of terrible destruction."_

I inwardly chuckled, the power of the warrior didn't sound too bad it matched my personality...okay not really but hey it sounded pretty nice to have invincible courage but what did it mean terrible destruction? I'm still confused on why it stated that. Now Yailyn and Wes were stuck with the shield and wand and in my opinion the two lame ones.

Wes grunted as I was given my weapon, "Man fuck you!" he grumbled.

"Haha choose your weapon Wes." I laughed.

Wesley sighed then turned back to the screen to choose, "Babe what do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know." Yailyn responded back, "Um..I want the stick thing."

"Its a wand." I corrected.

"It doesn't matter," Wes interrupted, "Babe choose it."

Her hand icon chose the wand and like the sword before it, the weapon too faded back into darkness and the words returned once more.

"_You have chosen power of the mystic...inner strength...a staff of wonder and ruin."_

"See Justin that sounded better than yours." Wes said.

I grunted and rolled my eyes, "Whatever mine sounded way better."

"Nah you jealous." Yailyn provoked.

"I don't need to be jealous having a sword." I replied, "Wes pick your shield so we can start."

And not to drag things on too long Wes chose his shield and the weapon disappeared and once again the lastly the words returned.

"_You have chosen power of the guardian...kindness to aid friends...a shield to repel all."_

The TV remained black after we all chose our weapons and we stayed there, each of us staring at a darken television screen just waiting for something to happen.

"Um...did it freeze?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe we have to wait." Wes answered.

But what we didn't know was that after accepting that contest our lives changed forever…The TV sets brightened white and the lights in the room immediately short circuited blowing out each bulb, the little shards of glass falling onto the floor. Both Wes and I jumped up off the couch we were sitting on extremely startled while we could hear the identical sounds through Yailyn's mic along with a girlish scream.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"Babe you okay?" Wesley asked with a worrisome tone.

"B-babe! My TV just turned white then my lights just blew up or something!" she screamed.

"That just happened to us too!" I remarked.

"I'm about to go see if it happened up stairs too!" Wes declared.

Quickly taking off his head sets and rushing up the stairs upstairs Wesley tried seeing if this was something happening all around his household that is..that was plan. Because before he reached the top step, suddenly he was repelled back with a strong force crashing him against the bathroom door with a loud "THUD!"

"WES!" I yelled.

I quickly ran to his side to see if my friend was okay, he didn't seem to have any injuries except the impact caused him to crack the bathroom door pretty bad.

"You okay bro?!" I asked helping him up, "What happened?!"

"Y-yeah man," he answered hesitantly holding his back with his palm, "My back just hurts like a bitch!"

"What happened?!" I repeated fretul of the situation.

"When I reached upstairs something just pushed me back!" he told, "It was like something forced me back."

Now I was getting pretty worried, first the TV and the lights and now there was something not letting us leave! Was it some kind of ghost? Or did demons actually exist and were in the basement. Regardless of what it was, I wanted it to stop because if it didn't I was going to lose it soon.

"What's happening?" I asked outloud.

And if things couldn't get anymore worse, moments later we suddenly heard the screams of Yailyn from both mine and Wes's headsets as if she was being slaughtered by a killer. Both Wes and I rushed to our mics and screamed her name briskly and horrified.

"Yailyn! Yailyn!" I screamed loudly repeatedly fast.

"Babe! Baby! You okay?!" Wesley asked.

But neither of us were given a response back, now things were getting serious. My heart was racing too fast to keep up, I didn't want to predict the worse kind of scenarios that something terrible happened to Yailyn but from my perspective it looked bad. Wes on the hand looked as if life was over for him, his girlfriend suddenly mysteriously disappears, his house seemed to be possessed and now his life as well as mine seemed to be at risk. I had to help get us out of here before something happens to us too.

"Wes!" I screamed, "Wes! We gotta get out here!"

"I'm not going bro." he replied back lowly.

"Come on man! We need to go!" I demanded.

"I'm not going without knowing she's okay man." he spoke.

I wanted to slap him across the face, his own life was in risk and he wanted to just wait to see what happened to his girlfriend. I mean I was worried for her life too but we need to go before our lives are in vain too. We could go somewhere that's safe then try and see if Yailyn was okay. But things began to get worse and worse for us at every corner of the way. Both of our televisions that glowed with a marvelous white glow brightened vastly to the point of blinding us forcing us to cover our eyes.

"What's going on?!" I screamed squinting his eyes.

"I don't know it isn't part of the contest…I think!" Wes replied covering his eyes with his arm.

The greatness of the light's shine began to increase greatly that consumed the entire room and Wes and myself as if we were struck by a mighty wave in the Pacific Ocean. The brighten TV screens then summoned a large purple and black vortex that struck powerful bolts of lightning. We tried as with all the might in our bodies but even with protest being practically drug by our feet we were swallowed into the black hole and into the television set.

After that moment each of lives and several others were changed forever, we didn't want this choice but it was our destiny before we even gave breath into the world. And this was only the beginning, from here on out our troubles only increased making our problem even more upsetting.

* * *

**Here are the bios again of the characters that appeared in this chapter and their ages, I will do this for every chapter with their bios changing as they take certain events in the story.**

* * *

**Justin Luster: _Justin is a teenager who along with his two friends were sucked into their television sets after a confusing and drastic event. He was a senior high school student, best friends with Wesley Jones, and have recently chosen the sword of power._**

_**Age: 17**_

* * *

**Wesley Jones: Wesley_ is a teenager who along with his friend and girlfriend were sucked into their television sets after a confusing and drastic event. He is "technically" a high school dropout and he's best friends with Justin Luster, and have recently chosen the shield of willpower._**

_**Age: 18**_

* * *

**Yailyn: Yailyn_ is a young adult who along with her friend and boyfriend were sucked into their television sets after a confusing and drastic event. She is recently waiting for Wes and Justin meets her in spring and though is far away has created a loving bond with Wes and close friendship with Justin. She has recently chosen the wand of mystic._**

_**Age: 20**_


	2. Chapter 2: Seperated!

**Kingdom Hearts: ****Protectors of the Light**

* * *

**Ansem of Darkness Saga**

******Chapter 2: Separated!**

* * *

At first everything was so bright and then it became pitch black as a deep sea abyss. The light that engulfed Justin and the rest of his friends was more bright than a dwarf star which pierced each of their vision. Justin became dazed from the shine and after feeling a powerful pull from the television his mind immediately fell into a deep unconscious sleep. As he "slept" the feeling he had was very weird. He felt as if he was floating in mid-air, trapped within a dark lifeless world. He couldn't open his eyes and his body felt as numb as a rock. He was internally struggling deciding whether he was really alive or merely asleep. Was he alive? Was he in heaven or hell or even purgatory?

Was his friends okay? Did something happen to them? He wanted his answers and he wanted them now. But suddenly out of no where a voice echoed through his head.

"_Your first step towards your destiny has just begun_..._d__on't be afraid..you hold the mightiest weapon of all..so don't forget __these words...__: you are the one who will open the door."_

These words constantly repeated within his mind, it reversed over and over again causing him to practically fall into insanity and patience wasn't one of Justin's strong points. After several minutes the voice finally seized to speak and the teen's mind slowly inched back into a deep slumber...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

In an unknown place a man stood near a rocky ledge that if collapsed would have sent him to his untimely death. The man was wearing a strange attire of armor that occupied the colors gold, red, and black. A wore a gold helmet that hid his face as well as a long lingering cape that flew against the dusty wind. The surrounding area around him was nothing to be proud of, the sky was as black as a piece of coal with its grey colored clouds sluggishly floated through the air blocking even more of the sun's small pieces of light that shined against the environment. Behind him were a lifeless domain that featured a dusty, perishing field which possessed no vegetation and around that were an endless amount of badlands of all shapes and sizes.

The man stood there his armored protected arms crossed and stance unmoving. Quietly behind him footsteps were heard and approaching him was a young girl, she had beautiful long straight brown hair that reached to her spine, along with short bangs on the right side of her face. Her eyes were night blue and skin was fairly pale, but that was all that was identified about her because below her face she wore an identical armor-like attire as the man except it was more slimmer but colors were strikingly the same.

The man tilted his head towards her and she responded with a groan and knelled down intricately with disgust on her face.

"Bro, you can't keep making me do this every time I come see you!" the girl groaned.

The armored man chuckled and rubbed the back of his helmet, "Well it isn't fair if you were given special privileges now would it Akira?"

The now revealed named Akira, stood back on her feet and rubbed the dust off her armor. "Well too bad I'm your sister, I'm special Terra!" she joked, "Anyways the new kids finally came."

Terra turned towards his sister anxiously, "Oh really, that's good."

"Should I go greet them?" asked Akira ready to depart.

Her brother thought for a second but quickly stopped Akira, "No! Not yet?"

"What why not?" asked Akira confused, "It's best if we go gather them now."

"Yes I know but let's put them through a test. " Terra explained turning away from his sister, "A little trial to see if they truly worthy of holding their titles."

Akira remained speechless and blankly stared at her brother, though his words were correct, she was still worried due to the kids current location.

"Bro but their here in the graveyard!" Akira warned, "Do you know what kind of monsters are lurking through here! And what kind of test do you wanna put them through?"

Terra remained soundless, he collected his thoughts and finally responded. "Yes...I know their here in the graveyard, that's why its the perfect place for the test. So listen closely cause I'm only going to tell you once."

Akira listened closely to her brother as he explained his plan for the new coming guests. The more she heard her brother's plans, the more rage ignited inside her. Akira growled and gripped her fist, she couldn't understand why her brother could put such confidents and faith in these kids for such a plan to succeed. They had no experience in fighting and has no idea where they are! And he expects them to struggle through the graveyard out of all places alone?! He knew how important they were towards their plans so why risk their lives so recklessly?

"How long do you expect them to be on this test?!" Akira screamed angrily.

"I will be the one who decides when they are ready, until then you and your team will track them and then proceed with the rest of the plan. And that's an order." he instructed.

Akira growled and turned away from her brother, slowly walking away with displeasure burning into her heart.

"You have left them for dead." she whispered under her breath.

* * *

_-Justin's Location-_

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, his vision was finally being responsive again but perception was still extremely overwhelmingly dazed. Justin after waiting a few minutes for his vision to return, though still blurry he saw himself on a dry, extremely cracked ground. From where he was standing there was no type of grass anywhere around except a dehydrated terrain that over time formed severe deeply detailed cracks and holes. The bright sky looked to have been bleached and the hot rays of the sun that beamed from the heavens gave his eyes even more discomfort blinding his vision and heating his body with enormous amounts of humidity like a furnace in a kitchen.

Justin gasped in fatigue and felt flushed from the heat, "What the hell happened?!" he asked out loud.

He felt so confused and annoyed, first he was with his friends talking like any normal day then he gets sucked into the TV and finds himself in a god forsaken desert! He started to get pissed off, kicking up dirt and cursing under his breath on why Wes even entered that contest in the first place. But looking at his shoes he noticed that he wasn't even wearing the same clothing as before.

From what he saw, he was wearing a grey hoodie jacket with its sleeves being pulled up to the middle of his arm. The jacket was zipped up entirely causing it to be a bit high collared covering his neck. The jacket was plain only detailed with the "kanji" symbol from his previous shirt being placed on the right chest of the jacket and inside of the hoodie was white fur. His newly acquired pants were fitted blue jeans that were barely torn around the knees and shoes were abnormally large colored grey and black with orange details.

Though he was pretty impressed with his newly acquired attire, Justin was now even more confused than before and wanted to scream to the heavens his frustration. Though he was pissed, he had to calm down. Maybe it wasn't all so bad...he was probably sucked into the TV and was sent to a video game world by some kind of short circuit in the programming in the PlayStation 3. Though it seemed pretty ridiculous, it made more sense than anything else that happened to him recently. Re-analyzing the subject, Justin actually began to jump for joy for the new idea. He always dreamed of being in a video game as a kid or at least have a character in a game and now his dream was coming true. But though his fantasy finally came true he quickly came back to reality when remembering his two friends.

Wesley was sucked in the TV too and he could only assume the same thing happened to Yailyn. So now with no other path to take while here, he decided to go off and find his friends. Wesley was with him when sucked in the TV so he could only assume that he was close by..hopefully.

Shit!" he cursed out loud starting his venture down the large sandless desert, "Wes, Yailyn yah better be here or I swear to god I'm gonna kill yah!"

He traveled down the deceased landscape, sweating like a free laboring slave. The atmosphere was so hot that when the beads of sweat hit the ground they would immediately evaporate and steam away. Justin took off his jacket after only 10 minutes of walking, his black t-shirt underneath was soaked and the rest of his clothing weren't any better. His tongue was as dry as a board and not a bit of saliva would accumulate in his mouth. He continued traveling until from afar he could see something on the ground, the first piece of life besides a cactus in a while.

Whatever it was seemed to gather a lot of attention because various vultures surrounded it, pecking at it softly to see if it was alive or dead. But either dead or alive, it seemed that it was going to be their next dinner none the less. Justin quickly rushed over towards the commotion, flapping his arms and screaming retreating the vultures away. They screeched and yelped until they soared back into the sky hurriedly. Justin finally able to push the birds aside walked over and saw that it was a body lying there, he turned it over and saw that it was...Yailyn! It was her for sure, though he never saw her face-to-face, from the pictures that were given to him of her, he knew it was her.

Justin was stunned to finally meet her, this is the first time he ever saw her personally and she looked more pretty than her pictures. The sun brightly shined down on her light skin which had a few scratches and bruises while her silky, straight brown hair flowed down all around the ground. She wore a pair of square glasses while her attire consisted of a fitted purple jacket which was placed perfected around her curvacious waist as well as white fluffy fur being present around the neck of the clothing. The pocket area of said hoodie was pink and across the jacket read, "Love is a lie" in bold white. She continued to appear to wear dark blue skinny jeans and on her feet were black and purple tennis shoes.

She seemed to be unconscious but was harshly breathing. But though she was motionless she still looked so docile and engaging. Justin knew she was cute but being around her was going to be too much for him and being around her for too long wasn't going to be good for him. The feeling he got around her felt uneasy but those thoughts must be erased from his mind, Yailyn was Wes's girl and he was still out there somewhere lost. But he just couldn't believe it, out of all people to find he would have suspected Wesley but his girlfriend? She looked to be bruised up from those vultures and needed to be out of the sun fast.

"Damn out of all people she would be here." Justin mumbled.

Kneeling down to her, Justin shook her a bit to see if she was going to be responsive. Yailyn grunted and eyes seemed to struggle to open. He shook her again but more violently and finally after several shakes, she steadily opened her eyes. Awakening from her slumber she slowly scanned her surroundings with her brown colored iris eyes until she looked up and noticed Justin standing over her. It looked as if she was startled at first pouncing back with a loud shriek.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

Justin backed away and snickered, "My bad." he told her, "Your um..Yailyn right?"

It seemed to have taken her a minute to regain her vision just as Justin did before, until she saw who it was and from her reaction she looked to have been just as surprised to see him. Yailyn slowly stood up on her feet and dusted herself off a bit and backed away from Justin a few inches.

"Justin?" she asked rather shyly.

"Y-yeah." he stuttered.

There was an awkward silence between the two, this is first time they ever met before and never suspected to meet after getting sucked into a television set. Every time Justin glanced at her, he would notice that she would look briefly at him and quickly glance away and look somewhere else briskly. The teenager sighed, he never was good when it came to awkward silences or talking to her in general. They would occasionally have a fun conversation but most of the time they always had an uncomfortable silence and Wesley would always come in before things became weird.

"So..."she began, "You look different."

Justin uneasily chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"Well um like your hair and your clothes." she explained, "They look different for some reason."

He couldn't explain the reason about the clothes but his hair? Once told he almost immediately touch his hair and once touching it, he knew something was different about it. His hair suddenly felt smoother and less well rough.

"What does it look like?!" he asked her anxiously.

"It's not bad its just like kinda like more laid back and prickled." she tried to describe.

"Oh okay I guess." he said trying to forget the subject, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you got pretty bad bruises on your face, so I'm just asking." he told.

Yailyn touched her cheeks and immediately felt a stinging pain and burning sensation through her, and instinctively she lets out a menacing groan from her mouth. She could barely remember a thing of what happened to her. All that she could re-collect was seeing her lights blow out in her room and her TV suddenly pull her in and control her as if she was being possessed by a puppeteer. After that everything became dark, all she could hear was her own thoughts. Her body felt like it was floating in mid-air but she couldn't open her eyes or even move herself. She began to panic and soon after began to feel small shards of tear drops fall from her face as she lingered in this small world of limbo.

She was scared just as Justin was before; did she die? What happened to Wesley and Justin? Are they ok?

Those are the things that roamed within her mind through that trial in a dark void of empty space. She began to think that there was no escape from her destined fate in this weird world until a streak of white illumination hit her eyes. She wanted to regain her visual perception but she seemed to have been struggling until more of the light struck her eyes. The radiance seemed to have consumed her entire body as well as the world around her and after putting up a desperate effort she finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Justin standing over her.

This was all getting so strange to her but for some reason the area around them felt sorta familiar. A rocky terrain that formulated various amounts of cracks along with miniature mountains everywhere. This environment was nothing like anything she ever saw in Cuba (her place of birth) or Florida (recent home) but somehow she felt like this all was something she saw before. She looked back up at Justin who was idly staring out in the departed land clueless on what to do.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked him.

"Nah," he replied, "I woke up not too long ago and walked around finding you."

"Do you know where Wes is?"

"Nope but I'm assuming he's here, I mean if we got sent here then he must have too."

Yailyn felt a little more assured of her boyfriend's sudden disappearance. It made some sense since both her and Justin was sent here then most likely he was too. Ever since she got stuck in that world of limbo she was ordinarily worried of his current condition whether he was alive or in the same predicament as she was but with Justin here she knew he was at least somewhere in this deserted land.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We keep going I guess, until we find him." Justin instructed, "What else can we do?"

"Yeah okay..you think he's close?"

"I hope so." Justin responded his voice filled with remorse.

But just as they were ready to depart for the quest of their lost friend, a sudden mishap occurred. Out of nowhere Yailyn felt something latch onto her ankle. She looked down and saw a black clawed hand tightly grapple the bottom of her leg and slowly creep up faster. The girl's eyes widened in fear and screamed once more but even louder than before. Justin reflectively turned around to find Yailyn's leg intermix with a dark claw that was manifesting from a small pool of darkness on the ground.

"H-help!" she whelped tugging her leg away from the hand but her efforts were futile.

Justin's heart raced and fear began to over take him, never in his life has he seen something so unnatural spawn to life. But his friend was in trouble and plus if he didn't intervene and they somehow escaped, he felt that she would forever see him as a coward who'd rather save himself than others. Swallowing his fears, he was able to show a sliver of courage and rush to his friend's aid.

"Let go!" he screamed and with a heavy stomp he crushed the blackened hand that grappled Yailyn's leg. The hand quickly released the recent damsel in distress and shrieked in pain like a horrified beast.

"Thanks." Yailyn scarcely spoke.

"Your welcome but I don't think its dead!" Justin barked.

Yailyn stood next to Justin who pushed her back in case of further protection, but not too soon after several more of those puddles of darkness on the ground appeared and surrounded the two and soon began to take form. They began to craft round feet that curled up at the end point, bowlegged indexed legs, a humanoid body, sharp three fingered claws, and a large spherical head that formed two antenna and circular beady yellow eyes.

Both Justin and Yailyn were surrounded by these sudden appearing monstrosities that all moved in the most unorthodox manner each approaching closer to the two travelers. Yailyn scarcely grappled behind Justin while the young teenager himself was horrified with fright. He was frozen in his tracks out of pure terror, this was too much for him to handle alone.

"_Am I gonna die?" _he thought to himself.

And his thought almost began a reality as one of the dark creatures launched itself towards him ready to claw the teen across the face. Justin turned his head and closed his eyes tightly for his instant doom...but after several seconds passing he noticed that no pain was stricken against him. Re-opening his eyes he stared down and horrifically saw the once menacing creature now headless on the ground with a bright long sword stabbing through its skull while its body frantically squirmed like a decapitated chicken.

The sword that Justin was bestowed with was shining all white and silver with its shaft displaying two hearts, and its handle bearing two angel wings. The teeth were fashioned in the shape of star that was multicolored with the coloration of blue, yellow, and white. He marveled at the blade mysteriously although never seeing the blade before, he somehow felt a bit of reminiscence from it. The headless body of the monster finally collapsed and when doing so vanished in a cloud of black smoke that strangely released a pink sparkling heart that floating high into the sky.

Another monster also tried sweeping an attack towards Yailyn who screamed in terror but was quickly terminated after being impaled into the ground with an identical blade as the one before. This blade unlike the previous one was round and curvaceous, one side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave and other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft. The teeth of the sword entwined the outline of a heart and was occupied with a bouquet of colorful flowers. The same effects as before happened to this monster too, it vanished into smoke and a heart was released into the sky.

Yailyn stared at the blade which was her savior and awed at its beauty. It was so colorful and ravishing that it looked to have been crafted by angels. Again she started to feel a connection with the blade just as she felt an interconnection with this very landscape. Each the monsters around them skulked away slowly and avoided approaching the blades before the two friends. Justin noticed this and began to analyze the situation.

"_We're they afraid?"_

Suddenly the feeling of an uproar erupted inside Justin, his body shivered and from his head to his toes a tingling sensation surrounded him. Something inside him told him to grab that sword before him and swing it above Yailyn. The tactile sense was uncanny but was so overwhelming, he was worried whether not to participate in the attempt but it seemed natural instincts took over at this point. With a split second decision the teen grabbed the white angelic sword by it's grip and swung upward above Yailyn and just as he somehow naturally forewarned he slaughtered one of the black creatures that was lunging towards Yailyn in midair with the blade.

He stared as he saw the heart that was released float in the sky and then at the sword that felt to hold untold abilities. Yailyn turned around to find Justin gripping the sword tightly after killing one of the monsters and was stunned by the teen's performance.

"How did you do that?" she asked bewildered.

"I don't even know." he responded back just as confused.

It was like a second sense, his body without any took action and performed it perfectly as if it was trained in the art of swordsmanship for years.

"Hey Yailyn you should.." Justin spoke but that was all he could say before almost having his head cut off by Yailyn who impaled one of the creatures above Justin with the colorful sword that approached her.

"I was gonna say for you to run but never mind..." he said scarcely.

"I-I don't know what came over me." she tried to explain holding down her blade, "It was like..."

"Your body took control." Justin answered.

"Yeah exactly." Yailyn surprisingly said.

They both looked around saw that there were still a mob worth of monsters around them, each of them all having a crazy look in their eyes as well as possessing anxious inconsistently moving bodies just ready to lunge forward. Justin swinging his blade a few times pointed it towards the monsters and stood back to back with Yailyn.

"Think we beat the rest?" he asked.

"I don't know can we?" she retorted.

"We'll just have to see." Justin responded.

But as the two were ready to counter act the battle against those monsters, unknowingly from above Akira was standing above a cliff watching down on the two stealthily. She stood up with her back straight with one arm lounging down her side while the other had its palm on her hips. Her golden colored cape fluttered against the wind creating an ominous "flapping sound" and brown hair was now tied in a ponytail to keep the straighten mane from getting tangled with her rustling cape.

Approaching behind her with a slow moving step was another person dressed identical armor as her. The person's face was covered with an armored helmet but could be recognized as a female due to the armor's curvacious figure. The newly approached woman stood next to Akira and too watched on Justin and Yailyn.

"I see you gave them their keyblades." the woman spoke.

Akira grunted, "It's better this way. It's almost impossible for a heartless to be killed without one."

"True, true." the woman agreed, "But wasn't they suppose to unveil the keyblade on their own?"

"That was the original plan but I made my own adjustments to it." Akira said with a smirk, "As you can see they can carry the blade without it disappearing so we already know that they were already chosen to be wielders a long time ago."

"Yes, I guess they really are the lost children of the war." the woman said sitting on a nearby rock, crossing her legs once seating herself, "Are we ready to commence phase two?"

"Not yet," Akira ordered, "besides I'll handle these two alone. Anyways Rachael how is the other one doing? Any progress?"

"Don't worry, we already have Rain and Lucy on him." Rachael told nonchalantly, "He still hasn't woken up yet but when he does he's in for one terrible fright."

"Why is that? Where is he?"

"You don't know? That boy is in the center of graveyard where the war took place all those years ago."

Akira's eyes turned to fright hearing these words and face flushed white as a ghost, "You don't mean?!"

Rachael nodded, "Yes, that boy there is at the heart of the Keyblade Graveyard."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Did you enjoy the newest chapter? I hope you did, I don't want to rush the story along too much so I hope this felt a bit slow paced. We see that Justin was able to find Yailyn and both now seem to be I trouble surrounded by a hoard of Heartless. It is now confirmed that Wesley is too in this new world and was in the so called "Keyblade Graveyard" that took place a great war. If you want to know how both Justin and Yaiyln's given keyblades look like, go on google and type in Oathkeeper for Justin and Destiney's Embrace for Yailyn. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am going to assume that after the next 3 chapters, we will find out more about the world their in and what evil forces our heroes will encounter. But favorite and review and I will see you guys later! Bye!**

* * *

**Justin Luster: _Justin is a teenager who along with his two friends were sucked into their television sets after a confusing and drastic event. He was a senior high school student, best friends with Wesley Jones, and have recently chosen the sword of power. __He recently found Yailyn and now are surrounded by a horde of monsters called "heartless."_**

**Age: 17**

* * *

**Wesley Jones: Wesley_ is a teenager who along with his friend and girlfriend were sucked into their television sets after a confusing and drastic event. He is "technically" a high school dropout and he's best friends with Justin Luster, and have recently chosen the shield of willpower. __He is recently unconscious in the heart of the Keyblade Graveyard where an almighty war took place._**

**Age: 18**

* * *

**Yailyn: _Yailyn is a young adult who along with her friend and boyfriend were sucked into their television sets after a confusing and drastic event. She has created a loving bond with Wes and a close friendship with Justin. She has recently chosen the wand of was found not too long ago by Justin and the two are now surrounded by a horde of creatures called "heartless"._**

**Age: 20**

* * *

**Terra, Akira, and Rachael does not get a bio because they do not have much information that is revealed in the story.**


End file.
